A hybrid vehicle is a vehicle powered by two or more drive systems. Most commonly, the term refers to hybrid electric vehicles (HEVs) that feature a conventional drive system, such as an internal combustion engine, combined with one or more electric motors.
Of particular interest to researchers have been what are known as “plug-in” hybrid electric vehicles (PHEVs), i.e. vehicles which, in addition to a conventional (e.g. internal combustion) engine and an electric motor, also feature a system of batteries chargeable by plugging in to an electric power source.
PHEVs normally also comprise an electric drive system including a power inverter assembly; a low-voltage battery charger for charging a service battery from the high-voltage traction battery; and a high-voltage battery charger, connectable to the power mains, for charging the traction battery.
A PHEV normally employs connectors to supply electric power from the batteries (for which fuel cells may be substituted) to the internal combustion engine and other devices and electric systems on the vehicle.
The inverter assemblies of such vehicles serve to convert the direct current from the batteries or alternative sources to alternating current to power the vehicle user devices mentioned.
The electronic components of the inverter assembly, however, produce considerable heat, which must be removed to ensure correct operation and prevent overheating, which means the inverter assembly must be equipped with appropriate cooling means.
A need is felt within the industry for an inverter assembly, particularly for hybrid vehicles, designed to effectively dissipate the heat generated in use, and more effectively, for example, than conventional solutions employing a cooling coil.
A need is also felt for an inverter assembly, which is compact and lightweight, and provides for improving vehicle performance in terms of energy efficiency, consumption, and therefore environmental impact.
Finally, a need is also felt for an automotive inverter assembly that is potentially cheaper to produce by being easier to assemble.